Falling Away
by RoKKiiNMuffiiNPyRo
Summary: What would happen if James neber went to Cherub? He never became an agent, never earned his black shirt. Now, at 15 yrs old, he's involved in drugs and crime, and he's being hunted by the people who should have been his friends


**Hey peoplez, this is the first fanfic I've written in ages, and the first time I've ever attempted writing for Cherub series. So yeh, enjoy =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own cherub or the characters so blah**

Chapter One

"_I've seen hundreds of kids like you, James. They all start where you are now. Cheeky little kids. They get a bit older. Spottier and hairier. Always in trouble, but nothing serious. Then they do something really stupid. Stab someone, get caught selling drugs, armed robbery, something like that. Half the time they're crying. Or so shocked they can hardly speak. They're sixteen or seventeen and looking at seven years banged up. You might get off easy at your age, but if you don't start making better choices you'll spend most of your life in a cell."_

The words of Sergeant Davies rung through James' head. Lost kids, confused and looking for acceptance somewhere in the world. They all end up the same, sitting in a jail cell, awaiting an inevitable fate in prison. No one would miss them really. They were a burden on society, and probably weren't gonna live much longer anyway. Hundreds of them, all following the same path of destruction as James. That was three years ago now. Three years to the very day. Nearly to the hour.

James sat in the same cell he sat in on his twelfth birthday. The smell, the graffiti and the hard rubber mattress were all familiar, artifacts of a lost innocence. Now, on his fifteenth birthday, he started to realize how true the words of the dead man were.

"James Choke, we're going to start the interview now." James barely looked up. He knew the drill. The sergeant took a small tape recorder out and they made their way up to the interview room. The cold, hard seats creaked under the weight. "James, I'm Sergeant Lorry. This is a very serious incident, and you may spend up to six years in a young offender's prison for your actions if preceded in a court of law. Do you understand the circumstances you are under? Do you have any questions?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Now, you have been accused of being involved in the selling, buying and even the production of drugs, mainly cocaine. Evidence tells us that you have been working for John Drekkins, or more commonly known as 'Shagga', or 'Shagz'. Evidence also tells us that you have been living with Drekkins, and have been largely involved in his drug ring for up to two years now. Do you agree that that information is true?"

James stuttered. If he admitted it, then he was defiantly going away. If he didn't and the evidence was good enough to prove he did it, his punishment would be far more severe.

"I repeat," Sergeant Lorry said in an impatient tone, "Do you agree that the information I just gave you about you and Drekkins is true?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Okay good."

James looked up for the first time. He recognized Sergeant Lorry, the dusty brown hair with eyes to match, the solid figure, the tight, harsh lips. He had seen him around, but never actually spoken to him.

"Now, according to eye witnesses and members of police, you were in the area of Kingsworth Train Station at 1.04am this morning, the time of the murder of Sergeant L. Davies. You were also seen with the group directly responsible for the murder, including Harold Smith and Kira Nikols, and have been involved with them on previous occasions. Can you confirm that information is true?"

"Yes. It is."

"Thank you. That's all we need to know for now."

There was a small click as the recording was stopped. James knew he was in more trouble than he had ever been before.

"I didn't kill him," he said in a small voice. Sergeant Lorry looked at him sternly.

"Your involvement in the murder isn't up to me to decide, it's up to the courts. Whatever you say to me now doesn't count for anything." And with that, James was lead back to his cell.

*

Lauren was waiting when James arrived back at his cell. It always amazed him how she managed to find out about everything so quickly. Her arms were crossed, and by the looks of it she had dyed purple streaks through her black hair. She didn't look too pleased.

"You're a fucking dumbass! How did any of this happen?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" James wasn't in the mood to take anything from his little sister. If the guard wasn't there he probably would have just shoved her out of the way.

"Rack off I'm not in the mood." Lauren's eyes narrowed.

"James, do you have any idea what's going to happen to you? They're going to lock you up!" Lauren was shouting now, her fists clenched tightly. The tip of her nose was pink from the cold and her jacket was in tatters. "Think about it, you're going to be stuck in jail. You'll never be aloud out not for years. I'll never get to see you." Tears were beginning to well in Lauren's eyes. James sighed. The truth is, he loved her more than anything in the world and would go to the ends of the Earth for her. The only reason he ever accepted the job from Drekkins in the first place was so he could see her. It was the only way. And now he could have blown it.

"My court hearing is in two weeks minimum. Before then if I can we should hang out. Go get an ice cream or something. Just you and me, you know. Like old times." Lauren sniffed, and held her hand out to her brother. A small smile twitched in the corners of her lips.

"Okay. I've got to go now. Dad's probably wondering where I am. I haven't cooked him dinner yet." James gripped her hand tightly.

"Mkay. Love you."

"Love you too." Their hands fell apart from each others and Lauren walked away, down the cold sterile corridor out to the rain.

Thinking back to when his Mum died, James knew his life would turn out like this. Even when he first went to Nebraska House and started hanging out with Rob, Vince and the Paul's, he knew he was in for more than just them. He ditched them as soon as he could, moving on to bigger more serious things.

Ron became a cocaine addict, and James was in the cocaine business. Lauren would pick up his goods from James and the two would spend half an hour in the park before rushing back home. As for himself, he reaped the benefits. He wasn't an addict, not by any means, but he certainly enjoyed the perks of the business. It wasn't just cocaine either. It was heroine, ice, weed. It was a little bit of everything, and it was all beneath his doorstep. James and the rest of Drekkins crew, they had the sweet life. And it had all blown up in their faces.

_At the Cherub Campus_

Kyle and Kerry walked through the hallway back to their rooms. Getting new missions always caused a buzz of excitement. In a few hours they would be Kerry and Kyle Jones, rebellious son and daughter of a respectable businessman who recently went through a messy divorce and lost all his money. They were going to attend Rosewood High, an under-funded public school in serious need of renovations. Kerry was to befriend Damien Jacksons, alleged son of drug dealer John Drekkins. Kyle was to befriend Kira Nikols, one of John's many minions. They were going to try and bring down one of the biggest drug empires in England. It was a highly ranked mission, and the dangers were clear. It was going to be fun.

"Okay, so this Drekkins guy hires people of all ages. And he owns an apartment building, and they all live there with their families. Or something."

"Yeah… I think. He's pretty good at covering his tracks." Kerry and Kyle were sitting in a sea of papers and files in a small, cramped car. There were very few facts about John Drekkins, but there were a lot of rumors.

"Do you have the list of people he's got employed for him?" Kerry asked.

"Yeah, it's here." Before him were 6 names, each accompanied by a picture. "There's Damien Jacksons, Leila Hord, Kira Nikols, Sean McMarsh, James Choke and Ryan Archer. They are the only people who we know of. His branch extends to hundreds more people." Kyle gave Kerry a solemn look. This could take a while.

Arriving at their new home wasn't a pretty sight. The walls were falling apart and the red brick roof was beginning to crumble away. Inside was no better. The kitchen was swarming with vermin, there was no computer or internet connection, there was just one double bed that Kyle and Kerry had to share and it was hard and squeaky, and the cold air was trapped inside a house with no heating system. Everything seemed to be damp and moldy, and the wall paper looked like it was from the sixties.

Kerry sighed. "Well, home sweet home," she mumbled, dumping her bag on the rock of a bed. Kyle laughed at the thrilled expression on Kerry's face, and went to join her.

**Yeah, nothing much happened, I know. But otherwise you'd have no idea what was going on later. So yehhhh. Anywayzz, reviews are loved. If I can be bothered I shall continue and the next chapter shall be up sooon. **

p


End file.
